


Water Balloons

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is the innocent one, M/M, Protective Dean, Water balloons, rebellious angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: A prank on Cas, by Balthzar and Gabe brings out Dean's protective side.





	Water Balloons

Dean and Sam were in the bunker, sitting at the small table reading over a few lore books. Even though they were busy, they still heard the laughter of the angels that had been residing in the bunker for the last few days. Balthazar, and Gabriel had come to the bunker about a week ago, Gabe severely injured and Balthazar acting weird, so the boys offered to take them in until they were better. But somehow even after they got better, they were still residing in the bunker. Dean was clearly agitated looking after the angels, they were like giant 5-year-old that needed constant supervision, and that had definitely been proven to Dean today.

As they sat reading, the whole bunker turned silent. This made the boys very suspicious, usually there was always sounds coming from down the halls, but when it went quiet, that always meant something wasn’t right. Dean listened intensely, trying to hear what was going on. All of a sudden, he heard Balthazar and Gabe giggling, that always meant trouble.

“Wait a minute… where’s Cas? Why isn’t he laughing?” Dean questioned out loud.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, getting up from the chair, “Let’s go see what those troublemakers are doing.”

Sam lead the way, while Dean followed somewhat hesitant behind him. He hated dealing with those troublemaker angels, but always found it amusing when Sam did, so he let him lead the way. When they finally found the offending angels, they didn’t like what they found. Balthazar and Gabe are in the air, with their wings flapping above Cas, with a huge net full of water balloons ready to fall on him at any moment. Dean and Sam stood in concern, watching the situation slowly begin to unfold in front of them. Dean watched Cas standing there just staring up at both his troublesome brothers, in confusion.

Dean looked up at Balthazar and Gabe, before giving them a glare, “Don’t you even think about it.” He realized his protective attitude for Cas had come out of nowhere.

Gabe threatened to drop the net, causing Dean and Sam to run for Cas, to push him out of the way, “Gabe, I warned you. You are in so much trouble when I get to you…” Dean growled.

Within moments, Dean is almost close enough to Cas to shove him out of the way of the balloons but isn’t quite quick enough as both Balthazar and Gabe had dropped the net, sending water balloons flying everywhere, totally soaking both Dean and Cas.

With water dripping from his trench coat, he shot a look of betrayal at his brothers who hovered laughing. But the angels certainly got what they wanted, and that was for Dean to be protective of Cas, and boy was he. He moves closer to Cas, taking him in his arms, holding him tight.

“Once I get myself and Cas warmed up again, you pesky troublesome angels are in so much trouble.” Dean growled once again.

He grabbed Cas’s wet trench coat sleeve, “Come on angel, you are okay. Let’s get you dry.”

The angels and Sam just laughed at how protective Dean was when it came to Cas.

But they knew nothing would ever change that. Ever.

 


End file.
